waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Tyrannosaurus (Prehistoric Park)
Tyrannosaurus Rex (or T-Rex) is a species of predatory theropod dinosaur that lived in the Late Cretaceous period around 65 million years ago. One appeared as the main antagonist in The Rite of Spring segment of Disney's 1940 hybrid film Fantasia, and is featured in numerous other Disney properties. }} Tyrannosaurus Rex is a species of predatory theropod dinosaur that lived in the Late Cretaceous Period around 65 million years ago. One appeared as the main antagonist in the Rite of Spring segment of Disney's 1940 hybrid film Fantasia, and is featured in numerous other Disney properties. Physical Description TBA Appearances ''Fantasia The Tyrannosaurus makes his first appearance as he attacks the dinosaurs of the lowlands. They all stare in horror in his general direction as rain begins to fall and lightning crackles when the massive theropod enters the scene. They immediately continue to retreat in fear as the Tyrannosaurus marches forward, snapping his jaws at anything that moves. While many of the smaller dinosaurs are able to retreat out of the hungry theropod's path, the Stegosaurus is unable to move away fast enough and is quickly targeted. The Tyrannosaurus latches his brawany jaws around the Stegosaurus' tail just above the spikes, dragging his heels into the mud and bringing the lumbering dinosaur's retreat to a suspensful haul. The Stegosaurus faces his attacker who roars violently and quickly goes for the neck with his thick square jaws. In defense, the Stegosaurus lashes out with his spiked tail, trying desperately to keep the hungry theropod at bay. After a few brief lashouts and defensive volleys by the two titans, they begin to slowly sidestep each other. A short yet vicious battle follows and the Stegosaurus is quickly unable to stay on his feet as the Tyrannosaurus time and time against goes for the neck, fighting hard against the defending tail spikes of his prey. With the battle won and his prey fallen, the Tyrannosaurus lets out a mighty roars in victory as the other dinosaurs watch. With the struggle over and the predator satisfied, the other dinosaurs return to their buisness as the Tyrannosaurus gorges on his prize. Near the end of the segment the Tyrannosaurus make an appearance just before he dies. The once mighty ruler of the Cretaceous succumbs to mass dehydration as the Earth's climate changes, visibly collapsing into the sand. Other dinosaurs, including a Parasaurolophus (Fantasia) and a Ceratosaurus (Fantasia), pass the corpse and continue on into the hazed distance, a path that leads to nowhere but their own extinction. He also makes a cameo in the sequel ''Fantasia 2000 in a flashback from the original film. In Walt Disney World's Epcot there is a ride known as Ellen's Energy Adventure staring Ellen DeGeneres and Bill Nye the Science Guy, who explore the world of energy, including the use of fossil fuels. During the ride, Bill Nye brings DeGeneres "back in time" to the age of dinosaurs to explain the origin of fossil fuels. During this portion of the ride, several dinosaurs can be seen that are similar to the ones during Fantasia (1940 film) The Rite of Spring. Most notably, there is a large Tyrannosaurus attacking a Stegosaurus over a cliff. This is obviously in reference to Fantasia, and also at Downtown Disney's T-Rex Cafe, there is a large Tyrannosaurus with his young. In real life In real life, Tyrannosaurus rex was a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur that lived in the Maastarichtian stage of the Late Cretaceous Period, about 68-65 million years ago. Thus, it did not coexist with any species of Stegosaurus, which lived in the Tithonian stage of the Late Jurassic Period, from 150-145 million years ago. This puts a gap between the two species that is lager than the one that separates Tyrannosaurus rex from us! Unlike in Fantasia, Tyrannosaurus rex did not have three fingers; it only had two. Why it was protrayed with such an inaccuracy is because Walt Disney reported to Barnum Brown, the discoverer of Tyrannosaurus rex, that it looked scarier that way. Due to recent discoveries on related dinosaurs, some believe that Tyrannosaurus had feathers like Oviraptor and Velociraptor (Dinosaur). Trivia TBA Gallery External links *Information on the real-life dinosaur *Disney Wiki Appearances Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Villians Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Prehistoric Park characters